


Postcard From Fanficland IV

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-19
Updated: 2005-11-19
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Summary: It's about time the second X-Files movie wasmade, and Mulder wants to hurry the process along.





	Postcard From Fanficland IV

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Disclaimer: Chris Carter, Ten Thirteen Productions and  
>  Fox Studios own Mulder, Scully, all characters and the  
> title X-Files. No money exchanges hands, and I intend no  
> copyright infringement.  
> 

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Chris Carter, Ten Thirteen Productions and  
Fox Studios own Mulder, Scully, all characters and the  
title X-Files. No money exchanges hands, and I intend no  
copyright infringement.  


* * *

Characters in Fanficland are a hardy breed. No matter how long their show has been canceled, or the actor who portrayed them has been dead, they live on at every stage of development. Many have lived on long after script writers twisted the plots shamelessly, without regard for the characters and their fans. The same holds true for Mulder and Scully. 

Fanficland is a great place to be. It is where they live on in writers' minds, and exist at each age of their very souls simultaneously. X-Files Mulder has conversations with an 8-year-old Scully, Kersh Season 9 can tell Kersh Season 7 he's a putz. Bill Mulder can either congratulate C.G.B. Spender for siring Fox, or stand beside him in an office from 50 years ago, wondering with others if their deal would save the planet or kill them all. 

Right now, 2005-and-put-on-hold Mulder has managed to print out reams of fanfics, messages posted to forums and even a petition to Fox Studios begging them to strike a deal with Ten Thirteen Productions to make that second X-Files theatrical movie. Just as he's about to hitch a ride with a fanfic writer, 2005-and-put-on-hold Scully stops him dead in his tracks. 

"Where are you going with all that, when you know you want to go author poking with me tonight?" It's amazing how she can stare daggers at him and make the man stutter. 

"Well, I, uh... It's funny you'd ask that... " 

That stare. It strips him of all pretense. Of course Scully knows that, because that's the way Chris Carter and his writers created her! "I hadn't intended to go looking for you, Mulder. You were supposed to be ready to go well over an hour ago. What are you doing with all that paper? In a U-Haul no less... " 

Mulder placed his last load of paper into the back of the rental and slammed the door. "Scully, isn't it about time someone talked to Daddy Carter about the second theatrical movie? You want that, don't you?" 

"Well, yeah. Mulder, sit down." 

"Okay, but I don't have long. Are you going to remove a metallic vertebra?" 

"No." 

"Plaster my broken arm?" 

"Oh, you mean in that fic by... no. Mulder you can't leave Fanficland and appear on a real person's doorstep with all that! You know the rules... " She eyed the petitions, posts and stories and ached for Sunday nights, the days spent being in Gillian Anderson's shoes for all those years on the set. 

"Why not? If I'm the first to actually break that one rule and call on the guy who thought us up, who cares about the consequences? I intend to see the great results after I present my evidence of our continued popularity to Surfer Boy and 20th Century Fox. You know you want it. I miss David. You miss Gillian." 

"Just how are you going to do that? Mulder, you could be jogging in the first season one second here, then holding William the next. Why is it so important to you to get this done?" 

"Because you know, and I know, and even the flukes and fungi know that without a push, this might get put off so far into the background that it disappears. I'm afraid we might be pushed so far into the past that we won't be seen again. Most of all, so are a lot of our fans." His voice became stronger and very passionate. "Face it, we love that feeling of seeing people discovering us, reading between the lines and hoping we'll get it on some day. We love their love. They keep us alive. I don't want us to be forgotten." 

Scully smiled. "You know that can't happen, Mulder. We live on here forever in Fanficland. Look at Captain Kirk and Perry Mason! And how much older than us are they? Look, if you want to do this, I can't stop you, but you did promise to go author poking with me, and I think we ought to get that poking routine back on track. Writers are slowing down, Mulder, and the new ones need our encouragement." 

Mulder stood and opened the driver's side door of the U-Haul. "Okay. I'll be back before you know it. This wouldn't take that long. After I slip into Chris's subconscious and show him these stories and petitions, I'll leave them with him, then whisper a few choice words in his ear, and let his subconscious mind conjure it all up to haunt him for a few months. I promise, we can go poking when I get back. That is, after I scare the hell out of a few guys at Fox." Mulder kissed Scully and was off to Reality. 

As Scully watched the van drive into the sunset, she smiled and remembered what it was like showing up in X-Files adventures every week. It was... a feeling beyond description. "You do it, Mulder. I'll be watching. Now, where is that author's list for this time around?" 

**END**

#### If you enjoyed this story, please feed the author.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title: **Postcard From Fanficland IV**  
Author: Pattie  
Details: 4k  ·  G  ·  Series  ·  11/19/05  ·   Email/Website      
Gossamer Category(Keywords): Vignette   [UST, Friendship, Humor]   (Alternate universe)   
Characters: Mulder, Scully     
Pairings: Mulder/Scully friendship   
SPOILERS: None.   
SUMMARY: Summary: It's about time the second X-Files movie was   
made, and Mulder wants to hurry the process along. 


End file.
